Only One Can Win
by Jendeh
Summary: Response to Improv Fan Fic Challenge. Greg has a date.


**Title:** Only One Can Win

**A/N:** This is a response to a fan-fic challenge. The first and last lines were provided and the only other stipulation asked that the story remain under 1000 words. unfortunately I went slightly over the word limit, but I think the final product was worth it. :) Enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them. If I did I would be singing Jimmy Buffet songs on my own beach and sipping Pina Coladas. As it is I am sitting at a desk in a small room sipping a root beer. Such is life. 

"You're dating a balloon?" Warrick asked with amusement.

"No she is a real girl!" Greg replied with indignation.

"I'll believe it when I see it right Nick?"

Nick grinned as he pulled his personal items from his locker. "Greg if you would just tell us her name we would believe you. But seriously if you bring Sally the Blowup Doll to Catherine's party we won't laugh...much."

"Ha ha ha ha, very funny," Greg said dryly. "I think you both will be pleasantly surprised when you see my date. Thank you very much."

Warrick and Nick watched the lab tech walk away while chuckling softly.

"You think he actually has a date?" Warrick asked with a raised eyebrow.

Nick shrugged. "Its not completely unheard of I guess."

The man in question walked to his car feeling elated. He drove as fast as traffic would allow to get back to his apartment so that he could get his things ready for that night. He wanted to look good without looking like he was trying too hard, a difficult art to master. Once he laid a silk shirt and a pair of black leather pants out Greg picked out a pair of shoes and socks. 

When Catherine had announced a get together at her place earlier that week he had been thrilled. The CSIs at the lab rarely if ever tried to socialize with each other outside of work and Greg intended to use this opportunity to see what his friends were like without their lab coats on. He wondered briefly if Grissom would be there. He decided not to worry about it as he prepared himself a light breakfast. After his meal Greg undressed and climbed into his bed with the intention of getting some much needed sleep before he had to get ready for the party later that night. 

Several hours later his alarm went off and he awoke feeling refreshed and rejuvenated. He had just over an hour and a half before he needed to leave and pick up his date. He spent a good amount of that time showering, shaving and getting dressed. He applied his best cologne and took more time than usual arranging his hair. When he finished Greg smiled happily in the mirror at the finished product. 

"I look hawt!" he said to no one in particular.

Grabbing his keys and wallet he rushed out the front door and to his car. He knew he would be a little early, but he wanted to make a good impression. When he arrived at her apartment building he began to feel a bit nervous. He took a deep calming breath and walked to her front door. He forced himself to exhale slowly as he rang her doorbell.

After a moment he heard a chain rattle and her door knob turning. He was smiling brightly when she opened the door to greet him, but found that the smile slid slowly off of his face as he stood stunned at the vision before him. Greg felt his heart start racing and sought to calm himself.

She was dressed in a simple red blouse and black skirt. Her hair lay in gentle waves around her shoulders and she had applied a subtle amount of make up. She smiled at him. He loved the gap between her teeth.

"You look...beautiful tonight Sara," he complimented in a whisper.

Her smile grew broader. "Thank you Greg. You are looking pretty good yourself. Who knew you would clean up so nicely?"

"Are you uh, ready to go or do you need some more time?"

"No I am ready now. Let me get my purse."

A moment later they were walking to his car and Greg found himself searching for something intelligent to say. Every time he looked at her, she took his breath away. He wondered if she knew the affect she had on him. Probably not.

He politely opened his passenger side door for her to enter. Sara smiled again as if amused. He made small talk with her on the way to Catherine's party and was pleased to find that their conversation wasn't forced. When he told her an amusing joke her laughter seemed genuine. 

By the time they reached Catherine's house they each seemed very comfortable with each other. Greg parked in the street as it appeared that several people had already arrived, and he hurried to open her door. When he offered her his hand she took it. Greg could hardly believe this night was happening. He could hardly believe she had agreed to accompany him tonight. She was so beautiful.

Sara allowed him to lace his arm in hers as they walked to Catherine's front door. Greg rang the doorbell and waited for someone to answer. Nick opened the front door and gaped at them. He sputtered a greeting and opened the door wider so that they could enter. Greg smiled confidently at his friend as he walked into Catherine's living area with Sara on his arm. They received a few stares, but soon enough the socializing continued. 

Greg leaned over and whispered into Sara's ear, "In case I forget to tell you later, I had a wonderful time tonight."

Sara chuckled. "Me too Greg."

Greg stayed by Sara's side for a few hours until he spotted Archie and excused himself to go ask his friend a question. Sara smiled and nodded encouragingly at him before turning around and continuing a conversation she was having with Nick. By the time he finished chatting with Archie some thirty minutes had passed, and Greg greatly missed Sara's presence near him. He couldn't find her in the living room and Nick explained that she had went out into Catherine's backyard where food and drinks were being served.

Greg opened Catherine's sliding glass door and scanned the premises for Sara. He didn't see her. Spotting Brass near a pile of debris that might have once been Lindsey's swing set, Greg walked over to greet him.

"Hey Brass have you seen Sara around?"

Brass smiled sadly at him and motioned to an area at the back of the yard where two individuals stood close to each other in the dark night. He watched the man reach his hand up and caress the woman's face. Greg knew instantly that the woman was Sara and the man was Grissom. 

Greg felt his stomach lurch and an unseen dagger slam into his heart. He lowered his head and turned around. Clenching his jaw tight he said nothing.

Brass put a comforting hand on Greg's shoulder. "Kid you never stood a chance. With those two...well they try to fight it but they are meant for each other."

Greg nodded stiffly and walked back into Catherine's house. The older man watched him leave before taking a final glance at Sara and Grissom who continued to talk quietly with each other. Brass shook his head as he tripped over the debris while heading back into the house.

**The End**


End file.
